Ein kleines Zimmer in Sienda (Kapitel)
"Ein kleines Zimmer in Sienda" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreizehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Elayne, Nynaeve, Thom und Juilin treffen auf Valan Lucas Menagerie. Sie nehmen Zimmer in Sienda, wo viele Weißmäntel stationiert sind. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Amadicia Elayne und Nynaeve holpern in der Kutsche durch Amadicia. Es ist brütend heiß und trocken und Elayne wünscht sich, sie könnte Regen erzeugen. Nynaeve gegenüber fragt sie zynisch, ob sie sich langweilt und befielt dann Thom, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, dass er schneller fahren soll. Sie ist schon den ganzen Tag über in einer schrecklichen Stimmung. Elayne will etwas sagen, doch Nynaeve fährt fort, sie schneidend als "meine Lady" anzureden. In Mardecin noch hatte die ehemalige Seherin eingesehen, dass eine von ihnen die Zofe spielen musste, doch jetzt nimmt sie es Elayne sichtlich übel, dass diese aufgrund ihrer Herkunft mehr darüber wusste, wie eine Lady sich verhielt. Bis zum Dorf Bellon am Gaean war alles noch gut gewesen, doch dann hatten die Schwierigkeiten begonnen, als sie in der Furtschenke eingekehrt waren. Die Wirtin Frau Alfara war überzeugt gewesen, dass nur "Nana" es "Lady Morelin" recht machen könnte, und auch wenn Elayne überzeugt war, dass die Wirtin nur ihre eigenen Dienstboten schonen wollte, konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Seit dem ist Nynaeve einfach unausstehlich und Elayne hat langsam keine Geduld mehr mit ihr. Sie will ihr ihre Überlegungen mitteilen, doch auch dieses Mal reagiert Nynaeve zickig, so dass Elayne schließlich "Nana" befielt, den Mund zu halten und ihr sagt, dass sie mehrfach versucht hat, ihr alles angenehmer zu machen, doch Nynaeve hätte sich nicht darauf eingelassen und statt dessen geschmollt. Sie bietet ihr an, die Rollen zu tauschen, doch Nynaeve erklärt murmelnd, dass die Kleider für Elayne ausgesucht wurden. Dann öffnet sie den Verschlag der Kutsche und schreit Thom an, dass er gefälligst langsamer fahren soll. Keiner der Männer sagt etwas, aber sie gehorchen. Nynaeve reißt sich zusammen und fragt, was Elayne sich überlegt hat, ohne sich jedoch zu entschuldigen, aber sie scheint einzusehen, dass die Tochter-Erbin recht hat. Elayne sagt, dass sie erst nach Tar Valon will, wenn sie herausgefunden hat, was die seltsamen Befehle der Amyrlin bedeuten. Sie sagt auch, dass Ronde Macura vermutlich schon Beschreibungen ihres neuen Aussehens an Narenwin verschickt hat. Nynaeve schlägt vor, Moiraine um Hilfe zu bitten, als die Kutsche plötzlich stehen bleibt. Elayne greift nach Saidar, ehe sie aus der Kutsche sieht, doch es handelt sich nur um einen kleinen Reisezoo, der am Wegesrand lagert. Bisher hat Elayne nur Menagerien mit Tieren gesehen, doch hier sind auch Gaukler und Akrobaten dabei. Ein Mann kommt auf sie zu, dessen Auftreten zeigt, dass er sich seines guten Aussehens sehr wohl bewusst ist. Er stellt sich als Valan Luca vor, der Besitzer der Menagerie. Er entschuldigt sich, dass seine "Keilerpferde" die Pferde ihrer Kutsche erschreckt hat. Elayne fragt woher, die Tiere kommen, und Luca erklärt ausschweifend, dass er sie selbst in Shara gefangen habe, und will ihr seine unglaublichen Geschichten erzählen, doch Elayne winkt ab. Sie hat die Tiere bereits in Falme gesehen, als die Seanchan dort waren, und glaubt dem Mann kein Wort. Luca bietet ihnen an, vor ihnen aufzutreten, doch die geizige Nynaeve lehnt energisch ab. Elayne fragt, warum Luca und seine Menagerie nach Ghealdan reisen wollen, da es dort Unruhen geben soll. Sie haben vom Prophet des Drachen gehört, den das Heer bisher nicht aufhalten konnte. Luca sagt, dass die Gerüchte stark übertrieben wären. Er bittet sie erneut, sich eine Vorführung anzusehen, da er Geld braucht. Im Dorf Sienda hat eines seiner "Keilerpferde" offenbar Schaden angerichtet, den er bezahlen musste. Doch Elayne weiß, dass sie keine Zeit für so etwas haben. Sie weist Nynaeve an, dem Mann etwas zu geben, die daraufhin eine Münze aus ihrem Beutel kramt und Valan Luca erklärt, er solle anständig arbeiten, dann müsste er nicht betteln, bevor sie Thom befielt, weiter zu fahren. Elayne sagt, sie solle nicht so unhöflich sein und fragt, was Nynaeve ihm gegeben hat. Die erklärt, es wäre ein Silberpfennig gewesen und damit mehr, als er verdient. Elayne ist entsetzt, aber Nynaeve bleibt uneinsichtig. Elayne beschließt, das Thema zu beenden. Ort: Sienda, Amadicia Als es dunkel wird, kommen sie nach Sienda. Dort, wo die Eingangstür der Schenke "Des Königs Pikeur" ist, zeigt sich ein klaffendes Loch, das vermutlich von Valan Lucas "Keilerpferd" stammt. In der Stadt sehen sie viele Weißmäntel und Soldaten des Königs, die sich jedoch meiden, oder angriffslustig anstarren. Außerdem befinden sich viele Zweifler in der Stadt, die sogar von den Kindern des Lichts gemieden werden. Elayne ist nervös, doch sie weiß, dass sie halten müssen. Sie halten vor der Schenke "Zum Licht der Wahrheit" und Elayne wünscht sich, das Keilerpferd hätte lieber diese Schenke zerstört, deren Schild eine strahlende Sonnenscheibe zeigt, wie die der Weißmäntel. Sie lassen sich von der Wirtin ein Zimmer geben, die allerdings sagt, sie hätte nur noch dieses eine und Thom und Juilin müssten im Stall schlafen. Auf dem Weg nach oben plappert sie unaufhörlich über die Vagabundentruppe, die die andere Schenke beschädigt hat und einen durchreisenden Jäger des Horns, der nach Tear wolle. Mit einer recht eigenwilligen Logik erklärt sie, sie hoffe, man würde das Horn von Valere nie finden, denn das bedeute, es würde nie zur Letzten Schlacht kommen. Thom und Juilin tragen ihnen die Koffer ins Zimmer, ehe sie sagen, sie würden versuchen, im Dorf einige Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Als sie fort sind, zieht Nynaeve sich schon aus und bittet Elayne um den Ter'angreal. Bevor Nynaeve einschläft, bittet Elayne sie noch, Egwene zu sagen, dass diese Rand mitteilen soll, dass Elayne ihn liebt. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand - auch als Morelin Samared *Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Valan Luca *Frau Jharen Tiere * S'redit - als Keilerpferde * Capar Erwähnt * Ronde Macura * Pedron Niall * Frau Alfara * Lini Eltring * Narenwin Barda * Moiraine Damodred * Siuan Sanche * Egwene al'Vere * Ailron * Sim * Dunkler König Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin *Valan Lucas Menagerie *Kinder des Lichts **Hand des Lichts - auch als Zweifler Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Schwarze Ajah * Ogier * Atha'an Miere - als Meerleute * Aiel * Seanchan * Gilde der Feuerwerker * Wiedergeborener Drache * Kommandierender Lordhauptmann * Jäger des Horns * Falscher Drache * Trollocs * Traumgängerin Orte *Amadicia **Sienda ***''Des Königs Pikeur'' ***''Zum Licht der Wahrheit'' Erwähnt * Mardecin * Amador ** Festung des Lichts * Bellon ** Furtschenke * Fluss Gaean * Große Fäule * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Zwei Flüsse * Tar Valon * Aiel-Wüste * Shara * Falme * Ghealdan * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear * Tanchico * Tel'aran'rhiod Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Ring der Könige von Malkier - als Lans Siegelring Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht Sonstige Spiele * Hopf Pflanzen * Schafszungenwurzel * Rote Gänseblümchen * Spaltwurzel Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Zum Licht der Wahrheit Kategorie:Kapitel Sienda Kategorie:Kapitel VLM